Save Me Angel
by Timelords-and-Winchesters
Summary: Cas leaves the Winchesters without an explanation. This is a series of letters Dean writes to Cas while he is gone (sorry I know I'm bad at summaries) Warning: Major character death Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters :( This is a very short story and it's extremely sad. I would love it if you would review though!


**Hello everyone! Okay, so I wrote this one shot after I finished my other story Time Will Destroy Us. It's very short, but I'm going to warn you, it's also very sad. But I do have some good news! I have an idea for a new multi chapter fanfiction and I'm going to start writing it soon! It will be a Supernatural fic based off of Alice in Wonderland. I'm very excited to start writing it and if you choose to read it, I hope you enjoy it. Anyway, I hope you review this story even though it's short. You know how I love reviews :P**

* * *

Dear Cas,

You probably won't get this letter, but Balthazar promised he would give it to you so I'm gonna write it anyway. Okay, here goes nothing. I know we've had our issues, but man you need to come home to me and Sam. We need you here. I don't know where you disappeared to, but please come back. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. Damn it, I hope you get this.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been two weeks since I've seen you. I wasn't planning on writing again, but I don't know I guess I changed my mind. I miss you Cas. Just please, at least let me know you're okay. I'm worried you're hurt or something. Don't do this to me you son of a bitch. Come back.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been a month since I've seen you. Are you ditching me and Sam? Last time I checked, we were family. You can't walk out on your family like that. Not now, not ever. I don't know what happened Cas. I have no idea why you left. You at least owe us an explanation.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been two months. You know what Cas? Fine. Don't talk to me. I don't care anymore. Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't come back. Sam and I will be just fine you son of a bitch.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been four months. I'm just… I'm really sorry for what I wrote last time. I didn't mean any of it. Not one word. The truth is, I need you Cas. I need you more than you can imagine. Just please come back. I don't know what to do. I really don't.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been five months. Hey, do you remember that time I took you to the bar in Detroit? I remember it well. I remember trying to get you to dance with one of the girls there, but you wouldn't. You turned to me and said "I would much rather dance with you." I remember dragging you out on the dance floor and I remember you wrapping your arms around my neck. And I could never forget that moment, after a couple songs, when you leaned in and kissed me. Honestly Cas, you have no idea how long I waited for that. I never wanted it to end. Do you remember the song that was playing? I do. It was on the radio yesterday. Angel by Aerosmith. I remember the lyrics and everything. "Baby, you're my angel, come and save me tonight. You're my angel, come and make it all right." Seems fitting, doesn't it? Anyway, that was the only time I got to kiss you before you took off. I miss it. I miss you. Come home.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been eight months. We really need you. I really need you. Sam and I have been hunting, but it feels wrong without you. Cas please, at least answer. I need to know you're okay. God Cas, I love you, okay?

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been ten months. I drove through Pontiac, Illinois a few days ago. I saw the warehouse we met in. It still has the symbols that Bobby and I painted everywhere. Do you remember me trying to stab you? Yeah, things were a lot different back then. Hey, I never thanked you for everything. I wish I could say it to your face, but at this point I don't know if I'll ever see you again. So thank you. I wish it could go back to the way it was.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been a year. I wish you were here even though I know at this point you're never coming back. I just really hope you're okay. I saw Meg a week ago. I know you kissed her that one time a while back, but man I gotta tell you, she's still a psycho. And now that you're gone she's trying to kill me and Sam again. Just like old times. She smoked out before I could stab her or anything though. God, Cas, I miss you.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been a year and three months. Man, be careful. Crowley's back. He killed Meg a few days ago. He said he was going to go after you. Well, he said he was going to "rip out our insides and watch us choke on our own blood" so it's not just you. Either way, watch your back. That's all I'm going to say. With Crowley on our ass, I might not be able to write for a while. So until then, just know I love you.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been three years since you left. I still miss you like crazy. But I have some bad news. Really bad news actually. Well, um, I finally killed Crowley, but not before he stabbed Sam. I tried to save him, I tried so damn hard, but I couldn't. He's dead, Cas. Sammy is dead. I tried everything to get him back. I even tried making another crossroads deal. I was willing to go back to Hell if it meant Sam was okay. But no demon would deal. I don't know what to do Cas. I need you. Please, please come back.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been three and a half years. I haven't been on a hunt since Sam died. I'm literally living out of my car here man. You have to come back to me. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm done with all of it. If you don't come home, I'm afraid I won't be here much longer.

Dean

Dear Cas,

It's been four years since you left. I know you're not coming back at this point. So I guess you should consider this my suicide note. I'm sorry. I wish I could have been stronger, but I just can't do this anymore. Without you and Sammy, I have no one. It's all my fault he's dead. I've let down everyone I love. Mom, Dad, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Sam, you… I can't handle it. Cas, I love you. Remember that. Goodbye.

Dean

00000000

Balthazar appeared in the motel Dean was staying at, letter in hand. "Dean," Balthazar called, glancing around the room. His gaze finally settled on a slumped form in the corner. He was across the room in two strides, turning the body around to face him. "Oh Dean…" Balthazar sighed, inspecting the bullet wound in his temple. "You just had to give up now, didn't you?"

Balthazar looked down at the letter in his hand, then back up at Dean. Slowly he leaned down and placed the envelope on Dean's lap. "Cas wanted you to have this," he whispered before spotting another envelope on the bedside table. He picked it up and immediately saw Castiel's name scrawled across the front in Dean's sloppy handwriting. Soon Balthazar was gone and Dean's corpse was left to rot in the motel room.

00000000

Dear Dean,

I'm sorry I have not been writing back to you. I wish things could be different. You see, it is forbidden for angels and humans to have relationships and we were headed down that path. Some of the angels believed we were too close and I was called back to Heaven. I had planned on coming back, but the angels would not allow it. I tried Dean, I really did. They threatened to kill you and I just couldn't take that risk. I knew that if I were to return, we would have been hunted for the rest of our lives. You do not deserve that. So I want you to find someone else. You need someone who can be there for you. I am so sorry to hear about Sam. I know how much he meant to you. Just promise me you'll live your life. Also, promise you won't forget about me. Because, Dean, I will never forget about you. I love you. Always.

P.S. I do remember that night in Detroit. That was the best night of my existence. And you're right; the song is fitting. I wish we could have more nights like that. It will forever be my favorite memory. Goodbye Dean.

Cas


End file.
